Memory is an important component in a computer, and many different memory structures have been developed for different applications. For example, the memory structures include dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random-access memory (SRAM), read-only memory (ROM), flash memory, etc. A conventional structure of a SRAM cell is a six transistor (6T) cell. The SRAM cell includes a pair of cross-coupled inverters. A SRAM cell can be utilized to store a digital bit of data between the inverters.